(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases for skiing equipment, particularly to carrying cases made up of two separate bags in which a portion of one bag telescopingly overlaps a portion of the other bag.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of carrying cases have been used to protect and transport ski equipment. One type commonly employed has been a large, one-piece, duffel-type bag having a longitudinal zipper to permit insertion and removal of skis, poles, and accessories.
Such a case can be very bulky and awkward to carry, especially when not tailored for the user's specific length of skis. By way of example, common adult skis have lengths between about 150 cm and 210 cm. A standard bag is dimensioned to fit the largest ski length and has significant empty space at one or both ends when utilized to carry a shorter ski. Such a bag generally features a thin layer of padding which affords little impact protection to the skis. To accommodate the shorter ski length, one or both ends of the ski bag must be folded over and cinched to stabilize the enclosed skis and prevent movement of the skis during shipping and handling.